Clothing articles, such as a shirt, sweatshirt, jacket, or coat, often include a cuff at or near an arm-sleeve opening. Various clothing features might be used to adjust the fit of the cuff or to secure the cuff to a wearer. For instance, elastic or Velcro straps might be included near the sleeve opening. In addition, a clothing article might include a thumb hole or a thumb loop that is constructed into the cuff or the sleeve.